


This Home of Ours

by WifeTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Captivity, Double Penetration, Forced Pregnancy, Human rights violations, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeTadashi/pseuds/WifeTadashi
Summary: The Bokuto family has had a recent addition, and the alphas of the house are quite eager to make more.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	This Home of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> You are responsible for your own online experience. If you continue despite warnings about potential triggers, knowing you are sensitive to said triggers, it is, frankly, your own fault. I will not be held accountable for any harm that befalls you.
> 
> It should go without saying, but none of what this work contains is condoned in the contexts of real life.
> 
> Enjoy.

Koutarou’s lips had been a lot more gentle since Keiji’s last scolding. Tadashi still finds himself flinching when he starts to suckle at his nipple, though. It’s not the first time, ankle sore from the shackle digging into his ankle whenever his leg jolts, pulling the chain taut (despite, he might add, Keiji’s promises that he has behaved well enough for something longer). 

He thought he’d adapted well enough to their sexual abuse, but his nipples had been sensitive, as of late—his captors had heard a rumor that it was easier to get a lactating omega pregnant. Keiji didn’t seem the type to believe baseless speculation like that, but it’d turn out his desire to see Tadashi round with pups was stronger than his seemingly logical disposition. So they’d been feeding hormone supplements alongside all the vitamins they had him down at dinner, before they served him a far too filled plate and made sure he ate every scrap. He’d gained an awful lot of weight, since joining their household. 

Since, he’d started sporting budding breasts, constantly sore from their continued growth. Koutarou had barely been able to keep his mouth off them, even before the lactation had begun. Now that they had, he’s taken it upon himself to empty them whenever Tadashi showed the slightest bit of discomfort. Keiji, whilst less frequent in his perversions, still sampled their omega’s milk, but was much more fond of feeling the breasts up. Tadashi got the impression that if Keiji were more impulsive, he’d be ignoring the omega’s soreness to be a little more aggressive in his enjoyment of the new assets. He certainly didn’t care to be gentle when it came to his ass, being quite in love with the sight of ass plush bulging around his fingers when he squeezed. 

He supposes Keiji’s sexual habits shouldn’t be a complete surprise; he was, after all, the alpha that had kidnapped him in the first place. Played the part of a charming older alpha, only for Tadashi to wake up shackled and chained in a soft room, each corner padded so he couldn’t hurt himself, Keiji holding him as Koutarou lined up to take his virginity. They were oh so happy to have him, Keiji would explain as he sobbed through the pounding, telling him how they’d make a sweet omega mother of him and they’d be a big happy family. 

It’d been a good couple of months since, so far as he could tell, of being fucked every few days, plugged up after so the cum couldn’t escape. 

He wasn’t optimistic enough to try and convince himself he might escape, bond marks on either side of his neck having killed any hope of that. Not just in binding them through body and spirit, but in legal terms, too. They didn’t even let Tadashi so much as pass out after the trauma of having been taken, virginity robbed by a pair of alphas not at all subtle in their intent to breed him, before they carted him off to a clinic to register the marks, and some dreary office to file the papers. Delirious from both shock and the physical repercussions of not just one, but two bond marks, he couldn’t protest in the least as a bureaucrat brought down a stamp on the forms, sealing his fate as property. Not that it would matter if he could. A bond was final, in the eyes of the law, the only exceptions belonging to those few with rich, alpha fathers that don’t approve off whatever gutter trash had taken their fine-bred omega. Almost assuredly for image reasons, of course, and not of any father-child sentimentality. The chains were just in case he was willing to risk being brought in by the police and go through the humiliating ordeal of being handed over like a lost dog.    
  
(And anyways, he clearly had to have known this would happen, cozying up to an alpha like Keiji. Suave, wealthy, older… and married to an alpha, meaning there was always a good chance they would be interested in a sweet young thing to see to their needs and have their pups. Any claims to the contrary would be met with doubt at the kindest, but far more likely, blame.)

Neither was he so naive as to pray he was infertile. In reality, he’d barely been out of his first heat when he was taken, and would be much easier to knock up as time went on. Taken young, only just out of highschool, so they’d have plenty of time to milk him of as many pups as they could put in him.

(Just in case, they subjected him to enough tests and examinations that he lost count, all in that first week, leaving his exhausted self no rest. All to make sure their little broodmare was healthy and up to the task. Physically, at least. They were confident enough that after some time, his emotional side would be just as enthusiastic to get pregnant as his own body.) 

But having time didn’t seem to make them patient for his first litter. 

It wasn’t until Koutarou’s lips released his nipple that he realized Keiji had joined them for the night, a glass of wine in hand. Smiling the slight grin of his, almost neutral, he presses the rim of the glass to Tadashi’s lips as he takes his place beside Tadashi on the couch, slipping an arm around the omega’s waist. He doesn’t have to tell Tadashi to drink, they’ve been through this dance before, plying him with alcohol so he’s less tense when they breed him. The wine slips past his lips without resistance, and he swallows it down without any need to hold his nose or what have you. He knows how this works. 

He doesn’t know that, after an extensive search and at a very high cost (worth every yen, no matter how ugly their savings might’ve looked after—this was their family, after all), the alphas of the Bokuto family had finally acquired a very special bottle of liquid heat inducers, with enough doses to ensure it’d see many, many years of use helping their Tadashi get fat with pups.

If it has a taste, he isn’t paying enough attention to notice. The glass is emptied of every last drop.

It takes ten minutes. Ten minutes of Keiji nuzzling into his neck and nipping at his skin, memories of the night his teeth were less gentle dancing in front of Tadashi’s eyes. Ten minutes of his hand under Tadashi’s breast, Koutarou’s mouth at the other, tongue dragging across his nipple as he let a hand roam over his omega’s hips. Ten minutes of Keiji’s hand enjoying the padding on the omega’s thigh as he keeps it spread, so Koutarou could tease at the folds of his cunt.

Ten minutes until the warmth of arousal turns into the deep heat of a breeding cycle.

Keiji has to hold him back, arm hooking under his own as he writhes, panic taking over his system for the first time in months. The alpha’s fingers, slender though they may be, are still strong enough to hold his chin in place as he leans forward, and from the side of his eyes, Tadashi sees his smiling face, eyeing his own.

“This time for sure, pet,” Keiji assures. “When you’re a mother, this will all make sense to you. Every bit.” 

And then he’s bending Tadashi forward, leaning him across Koutarou’s chest as they lift his ass and hips, closing in on him.

Koutarou goes first—he almost always does, Keij seeming to enjoy the rough fuckings the other alpha put their omega through. Though, Tadashi might expect that it was deeper than just pleasure, given he let Koutarou take the virginity of the omega he seduced with no debate whatsoever. This is fine, though. He isn’t actually sure yet, but he thinks he just might prefer Koutarou’s… enthusiastic technique, however harsh it can be on Tadashi’s body, to Keiji’s much more delicate and deliberate methods, the alpha content to slowly pull desperate sounds from Tadashi’s mouth, edging him until he’s reduced the omega to a sobbing mess, begging for release, for his cum. He simply adores having Tadashi rely on him like that.

(No matter who fucked him, though, or in what order, they always take time to hold him after, whisper in his ear promises of love, and shower him in praise and gifts, assuring him that it’s okay to feel good, to love it. They hold him close, night after night, after each and every attempt to breed him, poisoning him with love and doubt and want.)

Tadashi has already braced himself for a pounding as Koutarou’s cock presses into him. Braced for having the air forced from his lungs as Koutarou’s rough pace leaves him gasping, for being reduced to a writing mess.

He is not braced for Keiji to press in at the same time. 

The word ‘no’ almost passes his lips, but before he can either manage it or remind himself it’s pointless, words leave him as the two alphas push in. 

It’s like they’re melting against him, even Keiji moaning louder than he ever had before, his composed expression twisting away into one of pleasure, as both he and Koutarou throw arms around him, holding Tadashi’s trembling form still as they so kindly, sweetly give him moments for pain to fade and pleasure fill its place. Only then do they lower him again, in a process that feels like hours, until finally, finally, they hilted in him, all three left shaking at the sensation.

A finger at his chin, and Tadashi himself looking up, into Koutarou’s eyes, uneven lids as always, lips parted into a toothy smile. 

“You’re taking it like a real champ, babe,” he assures, “doin’ real good.” His smile widens. “Deserves a reward,” the alpha comments, turning to look at Keiji, “don’t he?”

“He really does, being such a sweet thing for us,” Keiji returns, rubbing at Tadashi’s shoulder gently, soothingly. “You know what we’re going to give you, Tadashi?”   
  
“No,” Tadashi answers, a beat late, forced and strained. “What?”

And Keiji and Koutarou’s eyes meet again, just a moment, before Keiji answers, “All of the pups you want.”   
  
He feels himself being lifted by the both of them, half off of their cocks, until he’s eye to eye with Koutarou. The moment seems to stretch longer than the second it occupies, before he’s being pushed back down in the same moment his alphas thrust up.

It might occur to him the next time he opens his eyes that he might’ve blacked out, given his arms thrown around Koutarou’s neck, the way the pace had gone from Keiji’s methodical crawl to the larger alpha’s unrestrained, furious rapid fire, that the sharp pain he felt just before his eyes sealed shut was over in what seemed an instant. 

It might. 

It might also be that barely anything occurs to him at all, only awakening to the simple yet vital knowledge that his alphas are fucking him, breeding him. 

His heat had him by the throat, body having taken the reigns, animalistic in nature as it suppresses anything in his mind that wasn’t related to getting round and stupid with his precious alphas’ pups with what felt like physical force, any thoughts beyond aborted before any words could actually be put to him. 

And it was so utterly, mercifully freeing, to throw his head back and beg, cry out for his alphas and have them answer, going deeper, harder. To give himself over entirely to their protection, their service, their family, to be theirs so he could go fat and stupid and spend his days knowing he can leave all of his worries with his alphas, so much stronger than him.

He’s babbling uselessly as that resistance of his, his hesitance, leaks out of his mind, out of reach now and forever, completely ready to embrace this life of his, to love it, love this, love  _ them _ . To embrace their love as they sweetly coo at his incoherent begging, intoxicated by having finally had their omega let them take him in his entirety, letting their love fill him.

They wouldn’t really say they won. Or at least, that they’d won or he’d lost. Maybe that they’d won him over. But, more than a victory on their behalf or a loss on his, they saw it as Tadashi overcoming his shyness and inhibitions, ready to be the omega he was always meant to be. If anything, Tadashi had won. He’d get to live life the way an omega was meant to, pampered by his alphas, with plenty of children to tend to, fat and happy. Isn’t that winning, to be so free from worry or care? Just the joy of being a wife and mother. (Keiji almost envied him, even, but given the choice, he would never pass on the privilege that is seeing to the needs of an omega. His omega. Koutarou was of the same mindset, defined by the pride that came with fulfilling his purpose as an alpha, to protect and shelter and breed an omega.) 

And now he could, after all this time, let himself enjoy their touch, their cocks. 

Now, his body and mind both were begging, crying for his alphas to pup him, breed him, to make a breeding bitch of him, painfully aware that nothing would make him happier than to have their children, as many of them as he could.

And his alphas are thrilled to please, faces tightening, thrusts growing awkward and stiff, nearing, close. 

Voice strained, practically a growl, Keiji almost sounds just a feral as the heat-addled omega, as he manages just one word. “ _ Omega _ .” 

And Koutarou, in turn, just as guttural, through gritted teeth, spits out another, knot growing as it comes forward. “ _ Pup _ .”   
  


Maybe it doesn’t make sense, but the words read as commands, resonating deep through the core of Tadashi’s being as he stills, frozen save a slight tremble, the alphas being ruined as his insides go tight, milking their cocks for every last drop of cum as their minds goes just as white and empty as their dear omega. 

Sense returns only just in time for Koutarou to pull out, knot just barely fitting out as Keiji’s own seals their bounty inside. Fuzzy as Tadashi’s mind is, he still finds it in him to relish in the feeling of a nice, big knot, sealing him up so not a bit of their seed can leak from him, and sealing his fate as a broodmare.

Tadashi’s head would clear of the heat’s influence, eventually. But the thoughts it brought him would be left behind, and to him, the love between the three of them was but solid, concrete fact, with no room for doubt, and any other reservations would simply be starved out by its mere existence, making room for blissful fantasies of him growing heavy enough with pups that he couldn’t even move, and, he muses as he rubs the baby bump he’s been blessed with, the cherubic faces of the pups he’d have because of his kind, generous alphas. As they help themselves to his breasts, even larger than before, gratitude dominates his entire being. 

How lucky he was, to have been their choice, the one they wanted to breed. 

**Author's Note:**

> And so they all had more children than is realistically feasible but encountered none of the obstacles one would typically face in that kind of situation, and lived happily ever after.
> 
> Lately, I've been on an increased dosage of mood stabilizers, and I've gotten a lot of writing done! I'm working on an oiyama fic involving kidnapping, brainwashing, and gender transformation, and it's longer than anything I've written before. It's about to break 9k! I'm excited about it, but I also wanted something smaller to work on, thus why I wrote this. I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at tsukishima-tadashi, or twitter at @bottomyamaguchi. Neither is sfw, but if that bothers you, you shouldn't be reading this in the first place. I also have a listography, at https://listography.com/akuuni. 
> 
> Additionally, I recently made another tumblr, bttmyama, that I was hoping to use as a writing blog, though I'm a tad bit worried that it'll get marked as explicit sooner or later. Still, feel free to send asks there—I'll be a little more open, as I can be a little tight-lipped on my main. Also, there's a very important message on my sidebar, that I cannot mention on Ao3 for Reasons.
> 
> Don't be shy!


End file.
